


blush

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: Five times Cody and Noel slipped up about their relationship and the one time they actually outed themselves with a slip-up.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 20
Kudos: 234





	1. 5+1

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely dedicated to my gc buddies, especially anya, for basically giving me all of these moments. thank you for being patient with me and i hope this was worth the wait lol.  
> as always: this is a work of fiction that is just using cody and noel as characters for our convenience and enjoyment. don’t show this to the boys bc i respect the hell out of their real-life relationships with their girlfriends.

1.

They were supposed to stick to a loose script while doing their live show. They were supposed to be able to tell this story without letting anything slip. And yet...

“So, that actually reminds me,” Noel laughed out, breaking into this story the same way he had been for the past few weeks since they had been back on tour. “There’s this one time that Spock needed to go to this sex shop— don’t fuckin’ ask why, he’s a weird dude,” the crowd laughed and Noel looked over at Cody who covered his face with his hand and giggled the same way he had every show before this. “But, no, for real. Okay, so, Spock went off by himself to find whatever the fuck he needed and Cody and I were looking around and all of a sudden something caught my eye,” Noel continued, the bit still going according to plan. “It was, I’m not even shitting you, the biggest fucking dildo I’ve ever seen in my whole goddamn life just there suction cupped to this tacky ass wall of mirrors,” chuckles came from the crowd as they collectively anticipated the punchline. “And so I was like,” he started waving his hand at Cody, reenacting the way he was motioning for him to come over to him in the store. He giggled and then continued. “I was like, ‘Babe, come over here. You gotta see this.’”

And the blood had never left Cody’s face as fast as it did at that moment. 

The way he heard a good amount of the people in the crowd gasp made him think that something bad had just happened and he had yet to figure out what it was. He then looked over to Cody and was met with a face that was white as a sheet of paper. That’s when he realized that this bit, which had been executed perfectly at all the shows before this one, was now officially off the rails.

2.

Cody had basically been living with Noel for a few weeks now, only going back to his own apartment when he needed to pick up clean clothes for himself (which wouldn’t last forever seen as his discarded dirty clothes just ended up staying at Noel’s place).

It was nice living with Noel though. Falling asleep on someone’s chest and waking up with a warm body pressed firmly against your back was something Cody didn’t realize he needed so badly. Not to even mention the fact that this someone, this warm body was Noel. The Noel.  _ His  _ Noel. After years and years of an unbreakable, beautiful friendship, this finally happened and it felt surreal. Every time Cody thought about the fact, it made his heart jump to cloud nine. Getting up and making breakfast with each other and doing all that cheesy ass domestic shit that he once made fun of now fed his soul. 

Yeah, it was incredible. 

That is until Noel decided to go live on twitch and Cody wasn’t aware of the fact.

Cody had just gotten back from a meeting so what else was he supposed to do then go into Noel’s office and greet him with a kiss? He just wanted to see his boyfriend.

So, Cody opened the door to Noel’s office and watched for a few seconds as Noel stared at his computer monitor intently.  _ Oh, so he’s editing,  _ Cody concluded to himself.  _ So, I should be fine to go over there and greet him. Right?  _ Cody continued.

He made his way into the office and walked up behind Noel, gently sliding his hands down Noel’s shoulders. “Oh,” Noel said with a bit of a surprise in his tone, “Hey man,” Cody leaned down, his head now level with Noel’s and his trajectory set on kissing the dark-haired, handsome man’s cheek.

“Everyone say hi to Cody,” and Cody stopped dead in his tracks, just before his lips made contact with the other man’s cheek. His panicked brain made quick work of brushing off the action as normal when he realized that Noel was live streaming on twitch and that what he just did was just broadcast to over two thousand people. 

Cody quickly took his hands off Noel’s shoulders and tried his very best to act as if he didn’t almost just expose them even though he could feel his face heating up and turning bright red.

“Well, hi there,” Cody attempted to greet the people through his embarrassment. “What are we doin’ here?”

“We’re just doin’ a little reacting. Barcroft delivered once again,” Noel answered with a little chuckle. 

“That’s fun, that’s fun,” Cody replied with a few nods and a fake smile. Noel picked up on how uncomfortable Cody was and took control of the situation.

“So, chat, seems that Cody is a little early but he’s here today to film a little something something with me for you guys,” Noel gave the camera a look just for the dramatic effect, trying to exaggerate the fake excuse he just came up with. “So, ultimately more content for y’all but that means after this video, I gotta dip so we can get shit done,” he explained to the viewers. “Okay? So, everyone say ‘bye Cody,’” and Cody followed along, holding up a peace sign as he stepped out of frame and quickly left the room.

—

Cody was lying face down on the couch when Noel emerged from his office which made Noel laugh a little to himself. 

“Nice one, Cody,” Noel commented as he walked up to where Cody was laying and threaded his fingers through the man’s hair.

Cody’s only response was a growl muffled by the couch which just made Noel laugh even more.

3.

Interviews weren’t even safe anymore because Noel just couldn’t put a filter on his mouth.

“What about YouTube relationships?” one of the girls began. It was such an innocent question. Purely just asking their opinions on the topic.

Noel let out a little laugh before replying. “What about ‘em?”

“Like people who get into YouTube—” she attempted to clarify before Noel’s quick, unfiltered mouth cut her off.

“We’ve been together...” Noel started as he turned towards Cody and made contact with the man’s wide eyes. It felt like the moment had lasted forever when in all actuality it was only a few seconds before Cody forced out a laugh and Noel quickly followed when he realized that he’d fucked up. 

“Oh. No, no,” Noel let out, punctuated with fake laughter. “We’re not together.” 

“No, no, no, no,” Cody chuckled out as he willed himself to dampen the shade of pink his face had taken on.  _ Goddamnit Noel. _

4.

Messages

**Noah Samsen**

so did u two fuck before or after this vid im editing?

_ What in the ever-living fuck?  _ Noel thought.  _ What the hell kind of text is that?  _

**Noel Miller**

what the fuck noah?

**Noah**

what?!? dude pls just watch the raw footage you sent me. believe me, i’m trying to edit it but u two are making it really fuckin hard to

_ Goddamnit.  _ Noel opened up the raw “Love Island ep 12” file and began watching it.

Right away he noticed the way Cody was looking at him as he was standing to press record on his camera. Cody’s vision clearly going from Noel’s flexed shoulder muscles that were reaching out to start filming, to his lower back, to his ass that Cody licked his lips when he looked at.

_ Oh god… _

Noel watched himself sit down in his chair while Cody kept his eyes trained on Noel. He had this stupid, cute ass grin on his face that Noel would die for but not in this situation where he was being pestered by his editor specifically because of the way Cody was looking at him.

“You look good today,” Cody commented. “Especially in those pants. Your ass looks nice.”

The Noel in the video just chuckled and blushed a bit. “Thanks, man.”

“Yeah,” Cody replied with a proud look in his eyes as he stared at the man’s face.

“‘Ello, everyone! Welcome back to Love Island!” Noel started the video with his exaggerated accent.

Cody switched his vision from Noel to on the camera as he repeated what the other man had just said. “Welcome back to Love Island!”

“This week, things are getting a little spicy…” the Noel in the video kept talking but he wasn’t listening anymore. Instead, he was watching Cody who had his eyes trained on Noel again. While filming this, he wasn’t focused on Cody, he was focused on saying the right words and making a good video. It wasn’t until now that he noticed just how thirsty Cody looked for him.

Cody was staring at Noel again just watching his jaw move as he talked, watching the slight rise and fall of his chest that came along with the talking as well, and finally, his eyes coasted down till they were looking at Noel’s lower half. Noel then saw in the video how Cody reached over to put his hand on Noel’s thigh. 

_ Oh my god... _

He couldn’t keep watching. 

**Noel**

after

**Noah**

i knew it

**Noel**

ok shut up. sorry, i didn’t realize it was that bad

5.

“If you guys have ever wondered what it’s like to wake up next to Cody, this is exactly it,” Noel blurted out.

Cody paused. “...Next to me?”

Aaaand he fucked up.

“Well, not next—” Noel backtracked on his words. “Sorry, that was, that was weird.”

Cody sat there, wringing his hands a little and let out a nervous laugh. “Jesus Christ.”

_ Fuck. _

+1. 

They had this album of pictures they were amassing for when they were ready to announce their relationship to the public. They were still working on it and didn’t think it’d be anytime soon. 

But here on this night, with both of them pretty fucking drunk from a night out plus drinking while at home too, they thought posting the pictures was the best idea in the world.

“Oh my god, Noel,” Cody let out as he burped and stumbled his way over to Noel who was in the kitchen making them more drinks. Cody came up and hugged the arm Noel wasn’t using and rested his cheek on his shoulder. “We should— oh, those look good,” Cody said drawing out the last word with a smile plastered on his face. Noel turned down to look at the man hanging on him. 

“Oh, do they?” Noel responded with a grin.

“Yeah,” Cody replied as he went in to kiss the man’s lips. “They do,” he said once they parted. 

“What were you sayin’?” Noel questioned as he turned his head back to the drinks. 

“Wait. Was I saying something?” Cody looked distressed for a second. “What was I saying,” he searched his drunken brain. “Oh! I was just gonna say,” he snuggled closer into Noel again, “you know those pictures we’ve been collecting? What would you do… What would you say if we just went, ‘Fuck it’ and posted them?”

Noel paused making the drinks and looked at Cody. A giant smile grew on Noel’s face as he turned towards Cody and put both his arms around his waist. Cody followed the action but rested his arms on Noel’s shoulders and interlocked his fingers behind Noel’s neck. 

“I would say, ‘Fuck it. Let’s absolutely do that,’” Noel replied, his drunken brain taking over his decision-making process.

All Cody did was smile back at him and kiss him again. 

—

The next morning, Cody woke up in bed, limbs tangled with Noel’s and a pounding ache in his head. He laid there for a few minutes hoping to maybe fall back asleep so he didn’t have to keep feeling like shit. 

But then a moment of realization hit him and he felt even more like shit. His eyes shot open as he remembered just what the hell they did the previous night. Cody’s breathing picked up as his mind raced. He didn’t even want to think about touching his phone right now seen as that’s where this whole thing originated from. He sat up in bed fast enough to make his ears ring and his eyes feel like they have a pulse from the headache coursing behind them. 

“Noel,” Cody tried to shake the other man awake. “Noel, wake up.”

He just groaned in response and took a pillow and put it over his face.

“No, Noel, you  _ need  _ to wake up,” Cody said urgently and Noel must’ve heard the seriousness in his tone because he removed the pillow off his face right when he heard the sentence come out of his mouth. Noel made eye contact with Cody and immediately sat up once he saw the concerned look on Cody’s face.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, take a breath, Cody. What’s wrong?” Noel tried to comfort him.

Cody looked almost as if he was going to cry. “You… you really don’t remember what we did last night?” 

A small smirk rose up on Noel’s face. “Oh, you bet I remember what we did last night. You were so loose and hot and—” and he stopped talking when Cody gave him a look. The smile faded off of Noel’s face. “...What?” Cody just kept staring at him, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain it. “Cody, for real, wha… Oh,” Noel’s moment of realization. 

The album was out for the world to see and they put it out themselves while hammered. 

“Cody, oh my god,” Noel let out. “I’m so sorry.”

Cody’s breathing continued heavily, overwhelmed by the fact that everyone knew now and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

“You gotta slow your breathing though, Cody. I don’t want you to hyperventilate,”  _ yourself into a panic attack,  _ he doesn’t say.

“Noel,” Cody said sternly, “we fucking posted the pictures while we were drunk and not thinking. You think I’m gonna calm down just like that?” 

“No, I don’t expect you to… But, I do care about you and you know that. I just want you to be okay,” Noel reasoned. “Now, let’s talk this through. I wanna do anything to make you feel the most comfortable about this situation, okay? What do you want to do? We can delete the pictures, we can… play it off as a joke…? We can… I don’t know… We can do anything, Cody. Anything you want.”

Cody didn’t respond, instead leaning forward slightly and resting his face in his hands. 

“No matter what,” Noel tried to comfort Cody as he put his hand on the man’s shoulder, “I’ll be here for you. We’ll do this together. I’ll always be right here for you.”

And right when Noel touched Cody’s shoulder, something clicked in Cody’s brain. He registered the touch and came to sudden clarity.

“You’re right,” Cody admitted as his face was still buried in his hands. 

“What?” Noel asked.

“You’re right, Noel,” Cody repeated as he lifted his head to look at him. “You’ve been right this whole time,” Cody tried to articulate his revelation. “I— I’ve been spending  _ so much _ of my time and energy hiding my love for you. Hiding it from everyone… You deserve more than that.”

“Cody…” Noel began to speak.

“No, let me talk,” Cody interrupted. “I’ve spent all this time… being worried, being anxious that people will figure us out and— and what they’ll think of us… And for what? Just so that someday we’ll end up having to tell people but  _ just not now _ ? Just so that we can be like— like, ‘So, we’ve been lying to all of you all this time’. It… God, Noel, it’s not fuckin’ worth it.”

“You were protecting yourself, Cody. You were protecting me and us. That’s okay.”

“To what extent? We’ve been together for a whole year, Noel. And I don’t know why I didn’t come to this conclusion sooner, maybe I’m just an idiot, but I— I should’ve already spent so much more time showing people just how much you mean to me. I should’ve,” Cody started to tear up, “I should’ve spent all this time, this whole fucking past year, showing people,” Cody sniffed and raised his hand up to his face to wipe a tear away, “just how much I love you. Because I do, Noel. I love you so goddamn much and I’m sorry.”

Noel looked at him for a second and then pulled his head into his chest as he laid them both down in their bed. He cradled his head and began running his fingers through Cody’s hair. “Oh, Cody,” he let out as he kissed the crown of his head. “I don’t hold any of that against you. I respect you and your choices. I respect the hell out of you as a person. You did what you did for a reason, don’t forget that. Please don’t scold yourself for doing what you felt was right, what you were comfortable with,” Noel paused for a moment, just stroking the other man’s hair, trying to relax him. The only sounds in their room came from Noel softly breathing and Cody’s occasional sniffle. “As for now,” he broke the silence, “maybe we take this as a blessing. Now, there’s nothing to hide,” Noel snuggled closer into Cody, nuzzling his nose into his hair. “We’re free, Cody,” he whispered.

The world paused for a few minutes, both of them soaking in the resolution. 

“Thank you,” Cody let out barely loud enough for the other man to hear him. 

“For what?” Noel asked softly.

“You. I love you so goddamn much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (don't forget about chapter 2. it's just an explanation of the post cody and noel made that night with the album of photos)


	2. the album

**codyko** made a post at 3:23 am last night that contained six photos. Here’s what they were:

The first picture was from the night they made it official between themselves. It displayed Cody being snuggled up on Noel, his head resting on Noel’s chest, as they sat on the couch in Noel’s apartment. They both had the softest smiles on their faces.

The second was a cute picture Cody took while they were eating dinner at his apartment. Cody’s hand was reached over the table to hold Noel’s hand and Noel had his other hand covering his face because “This is so corny.” Even through the obstructed view of Noel’s face, you could see him smiling as their fingers sat intertwined.

The third was a candid shot their friend got while at a party. It was just them out in a crowd of people, Cody grinding on Noel while both their faces were flushed from the alcohol in their systems.

The fourth came from their days on tour. They were in the greenroom before their show that night and Chris was able to catch a tender moment between the boys without them knowing. Noel was hugging Cody from behind and giving him a kiss on the cheek as Cody’s lips were turned up in a bright smile.

The fifth was from one of the many mornings where Cody had woken up before Noel. This picture contained a messy-haired Cody with glasses lying in bed next to a still sleeping Noel. Cody had his tongue out jokingly and was throwing up a peace sign and in the background, Noel was laying on his stomach with his mouth slightly open.

Finally, the sixth picture also came from when they were on tour. This time, the boys were on the bus and their photographer just so happened to walk into the backroom as they were kissing. He just slid out his phone and snapped a few quick pictures just for shits and giggles. However, Cody and Noel ended up actually liking one of the pictures because of the convenient placement of Noel’s hand and extended middle finger just blocking the view of their lips.

314,277 people liked the post.

3,629 people commented and here were some of the comments:

**[username]** OH NY GOD

**[username]** SHUT UP IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO

**[username]** honestly not surprised lmao congrats guys

**hgkolo** So proud of you, my boy. Love you both❤️

**devonspinnler** ya better treat him well, @thenoelmiller, or he’ll come crawling back to me. KIDDING so stoked for both of u

**[username]** I KNEW IT 

**molchanimal** can’t believe i get to say i saw this whole thing go down right before my very eyes ever since the beginning

**[username]** u owe me $20 @[username]

**edenskiz** can i be ur wedding photographer?

**[username]** holy shit this is so cool. congrats!

**chrisblockd** was my pleasure walking in on you two multiple times

**[username]** I SAID MUTHAFUCKIN GAYYY RIIGGHHTTSS!!!!

**hi.tomryan** thank god words out. was getting tired of coming up with excuses😂 happy for you two!

**[username]** y’all are cute as hell what the fuck

**[username]** SKEIUDJDBBDBDUSHHEXNNSNS

**[username]** we kinda been knew AHAHAH still really happy for u both

**samsprofile** get a room

**[username]** wholesome ass content

**adventuresofgreg** Couldn’t be more proud of you if I tried. We are so beyond happy you found your person. Excited to see what life has in store for both of you.

**Author's Note:**

> f1esbian on twitter


End file.
